


Living With The Devil

by MegxRubia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a sassy arsehole, Alex made a deal with the devil, Attempt at Humor, Basically they are all awesomely sassy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara is sassy, Lena and Alex are roomates, Lena is a hopeless arsehole, Lena is the devil, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, and a tiny bit of angst and action, and maybe smut I don't know yet, lena/alex brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegxRubia/pseuds/MegxRubia
Summary: Alex Danvers was desperate to find her own apartment, especially after walking in on her sister with someone mid-coitus. Without realising it she summoned the devil herself and was granted her wish. With a catch of course, she now had a roommate who also was centuries old and synonymous with evil.Try to break contract her soul is taken, but is living with a narcissistic arsehole really worth her soul?--------Alex and her room mate from Hell





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that has been bugging me for ages. Please comment, criticism is always welcome.

Alex Danvers was done with this world. Being a federal agent you would think getting a lease would be a smoother process for her. _‘Fucking National City’_ Alex thought. The only reason she was adamant to work in the National City branch of the bureau was because of the latest cutting edge research the science division had here. It had nothing to do with the fact her younger sister lived here, nor with the fact her mum would not be breathing down her neck since she was _‘around family and not locking herself up’._

 

Don’t get her wrong, she loves her sister and mother, heck she loves her job so much she was the youngest assistant head of any FBI branch in the country. But finding a decent living accommodation was taxing, when the apartments in her budgets were glorified shoe closets and the ones she liked were either taken or way out of her budget.

 

Living with Kara, temporary arrangement she kept chanting in her head, was great. It was basically all their childhood fantasies come true. Potsticker night, Pizza night, Potsticker and Pizza night and ice cream every two days. Alex knew as great as their living arrangement was she needs her space, her wallet, waistband could only take so much.

 

This sudden urgency to find an apartment was brought due to her accidentally stumbling upon Kara in bed with a brunette. In the afternoon. When she was supposedly was busy and had to work. 

 

Alex hadn’t waited to interrupt the duo and had quickly run out of the apartment and headed back to her office and started her research in ernest.

 

After an hour of staring at different apartments and contracts and sizing them in her mind she had had enough. Slamming her laptop shut, she moved towards her workstation. She had to analyse a few unidentifiable objects from the suitcase of a suspected drug cartel operation her division had caught yesterday. 

 

As she shifted and catalogued each item, she came across a bracelet which seemed to be made of an unknown metal and gems embedded into it. Alex was putting through all the usual procedure to check for secret code when she noticed an inscription. Alex was sure the inscription wasn’t in English but somehow she knew exactly what it said.

 

_‘Summon the granter of wishes and desires. The Morningstar is a tricky beast, caution be your best friend’_

 

“Huh.. interesting. Never took the Serpents to be believers or collectors of antique mumbo- jumbo.” She said out aloud.

 

“Did you find something to trace back to?” Vasquez asked hearing Alex think out loud.

 

“Nothing solid. I did find this ridiculous bracelet though. Supposed to grant wishes and shit” Alex scoffed

 

“If only. The things I’d wish for. If it’s a one wish only deal I’d wish for more wishes of course.” Vasquez sighed dreaming of what could be “How about you? Say that thing is real, what would you want?”

 

“At this point, I would do anything to get a nice apartment within my budget with my basic requirements” Alex exclaimed 

 

“I thought living with Kara was fun?” Vasquez questioned leaving a clear question behind

 

“ It is but I’m a 29 year old woman, I need some space and living with your baby sister doesn't exactly scream independent woman or date me, does it?” Alex reasoned “I may have also walked in on my sister with a brunette under her on the couch, naked as the day they were born.”

 

Vasquez whistled “Hot damn, Baby Danvers has game. Does that mean she is officially off the market? Cause if not help a sister out Danvers” 

 

Alex didn’t dignify her co-worker’s usual banter with an answer rather she just rolled her eyes and threw a pencil at her.

 

The rest of Alex’s day was a blur. She trained a bit more, wrapped up her analysis and documentation. A very monotonous day, but that’s her life Alex thought.

 

Not wanting to face Kara right away, Alex shuffled on into her usual bar, and sat in her usual booth. She came there so often to destress or drink, her booth was always free, no one dare mess with her personal bubble. That was until midway her beer and reading the latest Scientific enquirer, an imposing figure in black took the seat opposite to her.

 

“Agent Danvers, I hear you need my services” an accented low voice greeted her before she could shoo away the intruder.

 

Quick to draw Alex discreetly brought her gun up under the table before acknowledging the stranger in front of her.

 

“Choose your words carefully. Miss..” Alex cocked her head surely.

 

“Such hostility, even after you being the one to call for my help. I guess I should give you my real name, the name is Morningstar. Does that ring a bell” the stranger enquired

 

“Can’t say that it does. Although I suggest you talk fast, my patience is wearing thin” Alex gripped her gun tighter.

 

“You humans with your impatience and whims and fancies. Fine remember that bracelet you were examining and was holding when you wished for an apartment? Well Danvers meet the Morningstar the bracelet inscription mentioned” The stranger grinned exposing all her pearly white teeth which was contrasted by her bold red painted lips. Her grin didn’t ease Alex but rather made her feel like a prey.

 

“What, how do you..? You’re one of the Serpents?’ Alex was staring to freak out a little.

 

“Hardly. I’m Lutessa Morningstar the granter of wishes and desires. And you Alex Danvers wished to get your dream apartment with in your budget. Consider it done, to sweeten the deal you don’t even have to pay rent.” The stranger dramatically proclaimed as she twirled a tendril of flame around her fingers, startling Alex who was wide eyed and terrified.

 

“Now lets make it official shall we?” Lutessa smirked as a pen materialised in front of her along with a contract.

 


	2. Sealing the Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far. Enjoy the next instalment and please keep commenting.

Alex stretched like a cat when she felt the tendrils of light signalling a new day hit her face. She hummed contently as she snuggled into her pillow. The pull out mattress was even more comfortable than she remembered. Mid morning stretch Alex stiffened, her senses kicking in.

 

_‘This isn’t Kara’s apartment.. Hell this isn’t any of the Super-dweebs places. Where the hell am I?’_ Alex wondered as she quickly scrambled out of bed and grabbed her gun which thankfully was still on the bedside.

 

Tip-toeing out of the perfectly furnished room and into a long corridor with only exit, Alex walked cautiously with her hand on her gun. As she neared the end of the corridor she could see the silhouette of a person. Taking a deep breathe she quickly moves from the corner with her gun in her hand aiming at her possible kidnapper.

 

“You know having a gun pointed at me isn’t the good morning I was looking forward to. Maybe a thank you, perhaps even a nice note” a distinct voice rang behind her.

 

Alex whirled around gun still in her hand to see Lutessa dressed and with a gun twirled around her finger carelessly. Instinctively Alex tightened her grip around her own hands? Shocked she looks around and realised it was her gun that Lutessa was twirling carelessly. Without thinking it through she lunged for her gun and the next thing she knows, she is grasping at air.

 

Turning around she saw Lutessa tutting with an condescending smirk before she turned her back and started raiding the fridge. 

 

“As much as I enjoyed this fun exercise, maybe you should take a seat. Coffee or tea?” Lutessa asked. “I mean I did just establish I am not human and that yesterday night had nothing to do with your drinking problem”

 

Alex cautiously walked to the bar stool on the island that was there in the kitchen. “I don’t exactly remember much to be honest” she said quietly

 

“Silly me, I forget humans are quite fragile especially their minds. Don’t worry it will all come to you, in just about now” Lutessa drawled out the last part as she started cooking.

 

_——_

_“Ok Lutessa I think I’ve had enough of this. Clearly I drank too much and you are a figment of my imagination. I mean I knew I wanted an apartment badly, just didn’t think it was this bad. I’m gonna go” Alex started talking to herself rattled out of her mind. All she wanted to do was sleep on a decent bed._

 

_Alex rushed out of the bar and quickly flagged down a taxi. Just as she was getting comfortable, she realised it was way to plush and resembled one of the generic town cars higher city officials travelled in._

 

_“Sorry about the terrible choice of transportation, I figured you were rattled enough not to make deal now, didn’t want to scare you by picking you in my usual ride.” the same silvery voice spoke from her side._

 

_Alex turned to find Lutessa sitting next to her sipping a glass of rosé._

 

_“You seem to strung up maybe a nap would be good for you” Lutessa crooned before Alex felt herself enveloped by darkness._

 

———

 

“You drugged me! You.. You kidnapped me!” Alex exclaimed indignantly. 

 

“Oh calm down would you? Hellfire you humans over-react a lot. You made a wish, I came to honour that wish.., contract whatever you want to term it. You claimed to be inebriated, legally any document signed by a non- competent entity is null and void and not to say immoral. So I did you a favour by giving you a bed to sleep in, a glimpse of what your wish would entail” Lutessa waved around the large apartment. “All the while I could’ve just reaped your soul for breaking your wish contract. You should be thanking me really or at least not waving accusations around”

 

“Now coffee or tea?” Lutessa asked as she started digging into a fritta.

 

“Umm.. Coffee?” Alex timidly asked. Her brain was racing at all the information she had just been privy to. As Lutessa started up the bean grinder, Alex started doing what she does in any stressful situation, making a mental list.

 

_Alex’s list_

  1. _I had handled an antique bracelet with an inscription ._
  2. _the said inscription claimed to summon Morningstar who grants wishes_
  3. _the inscription also said I’ve to cautious since aforementioned demon? Person? is a tricky bastard_
  4. _I casually mentioned to Vasquez thatI would wish for an apartment I loved within my budget._
  5. _A woman named Lutessa Morningstar appeared claiming she is there to honour her end of the bargain._
  6. _I was buzzed at that time and concluded she was a figment of my imagination._
  7. _I caught a cab which then changed into a luxurious town car?_
  8. _Lutessa was in the said town car_
  9. _She knocked me out and put me in the most comfortable bed I’ve ever slept in.\_
  10. _I tried to aim my gun at her but she had my gun in her hand already._
  11. _She has supernatural speed or teleportation._
  12. _She claims to have been benevolent and not reaped my soul_
  13. _I think I might be going crazy or I am in deep shit_



 

 

“You know if you think any harder I might actually be able to hear you Miss Danvers” Lutessa broke Alex from her list making.

 

“I am just wrapping my head around this. So you are the Morningstar, the granter of wishes and desires? And I made a wish when I held your bracelet and said I wanted an apartment. And if I break my wish, you can reap my soul… So you are the devil? I thought that was Lucifer”Alex replied trying to make sure she was understanding the whole situation.

 

“Lucifer is my second in command actually, God didn’t want me to have any of the glory of actually coming close to toppling her from command. And you got most of the details right, just one catch though. You would have a room-mate and you’ve to live here butyou get this apartment for the rest of your life. If you break the wish you have to sign over your soul to me which I shall promptly reap upon your death, which will be immediate.” Lutessa droned on

 

“Now why don’t we make this arrangement official?” Lutessa turned to Alex with the contract and pen with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

 

‘ _What do I have to lose? Not like I am going to move in with someone and this apartment is amazing and wait is that my office? Dammit it’s perfect in every way. How bad can this be?’_ Alex thought after a few minutes of deliberation she grabbed the pen and signed along all the dotted lines as she read through the simple contract.

 

“Excellent. It was a pleasure Miss Danvers. Now shouldn’t you be going to work and and moving your stuff into the apartment? Oh and here is the key” Lutessa said satisfied and disappeared right before Alex’s eyes.

 

Alex sipped her decadent cup of coffee which she was sure costed as much as her entire wardrobe. Slowly she mustered energy to go to her office and change before she had to meet up with Kara and let her know about her new living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to everyone who wants Supercorp and Sanvers interaction, be patient.. I am building up the Alex/Lena situation first. 
> 
> Also the whole Lucifer, god conflict is not how it's usually depicted and we will get more of it eventually..  
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter and as always my tumblr is @MegxRubia


	3. Re-introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a bi-mess around Lena.. Yes those ladies finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear seeing all the kudos and comments just make me want to type as fast as I can, since you guys give me inspirations. So here is the next installment, Enjoy!

“Wait so you’ve been looking for an apartment and actually found one? That is perfect for you?” Kara asked excitedly “But wait if you have to share with a roommate why bother moving out?” she questioned.

 

“Kara, we are both grown women and we’ve have needs and really, once you see the apartment…” Alex rambled not wanting to let Kara know what she had stumbled into last day. 

 

“You saw something didn’t you?” Kara interrupted before she gasped. “You didn’t meet up yesterday, hardly returned any of my texts… Didn’t text me to let me know you were staying out.. And all of this happened after we left for work. Alex did you.. No you saw that!” Kara the only person who could read her sister quickly deduced, dropping her noodles from her chopsticks.

 

“This is why I hate journalists” Alex muttered under her breath as she took a sip of water. “No Kar, I just happened to find the perfect apartment and was a bit pre occupied with the Serpents case, Which is still highly classified and I will not be talking with you about” Alex stressed on the last part. “ Besides now if you want to have _company_ over, you don’t need to make a plan for it. And I can finally stop expanding into my uniform and look like an actual killer machine that I’m paid to be”

 

“Pffhhh.. You are a cuddle monster, FYI that brunette you saw? Never again. I promise.” Kara teased her sister before momentarily looking serious and back to her usual sunny self.

 

“Well, nevertheless I still have to move Kar. I would really appreciate it if you would help me move. You can judge if my new place is worthy of gracing your group of dorks.” Alex persuaded

 

“You know you are part of the said dork group right? Also you love them, even if you scare them a lot” Kara replied with her mouth full of Ramen broth and noodles.

 

Alex just made a zipping motion across her lips, that were stretched fully into a grin. 

 

“So.. About Director Lucy…” Kara started suggestively.

 

“No..No..No Kara, that is confidential code pink material. You will not be bringing that up you brat!” Alex replied flustered pinching her sister. “Now about the brunette from yesterday…?” She continued knowing Kara might shut up or switch subjects.

 

“Biggest mistake of my life, sexually. Terrible choice, bland and boring. I’ve hit a new low. I swear all datable people are taken, not into me or just too perfect for me to actually approach them or I’ve dated them or their ex or way too old and young.” Kara complained taking Alex’s bait as she banged her head despondently onto the table.

 

————

“Thank You Charles, No No It’s fine we can take it from here. Bye, see you when I go out!” Kara chattered excitedly with the doorman at Alex’s new place who was deceptively strong and had managed to carry most of Alex’s stuff in one trip.

 

“Well? Open the door! I want to see what fancy apartment you managed to snag. I mean a doorman, 66th floor? You must have made a deal with the devil or something” Kara wondered out loud.

 

Alex tittered uncomfortably. “Ok so mine is that one” She pointed at the door with gold lettering reading out 666.

 

_‘Tacky and obvious Devil.’_ Alex thought as she flashed her key card.

 

The first thing to stand out to Alex was the how different it looked. Unlike in morning where it was filled with warm pieces and colours and other homey looking furniture, just like how Alex liked it, Now it looked like one of those minimalist, hipster apartments that everyone strived to have except this one clearly radiated the touches of wealth.

 

Pretentious abstract art that Alex always hated, white walls and furniture with black pops of dreariness with the bare minimal of colour. The comforting kitchen that reminded her of home was replaced by sharp lines and stainless steal and brush metal appliances.

 

The apartment was a glorified museum and Alex knew then, Lutessa was messing with her.

 

_‘Speak of the Devil’_ Alex snarked when she saw The Devil saunter into the living area, appearing to talk to someone over the phone. ‘ _Her highness also had a costume change’_ Alex bitched in her head as she appraised the She-Devil as she appeared to look surprised to see them there.

 

“Alex I didn’t know you were here, I am so sorry. I’ve not been a very good host. Here let me help” Lutessa crooned unconvincingly; at least to Alex.

 

“Oh no no, we’ve got this” Alex interjected “Right Kara?” Alex finally turned to look at her sister to see the said sister gaping in wonder at seeing her Devil-of- a roommate.

 

“Where are my manners, I am Lena Luthor, Alex’s roommate and you are?” Lutessa.. wait Lena introduced herself to a very shocked Kara.

 

_‘Lena? I thought her name was Lutessa? Wait Lena Luthor.. Fuck how did I not recognise this? The CEO of L-corp is the fucking Devil? The woman I had a mind crush on? Man how could I not recognise her? Focus Alex, Kara is obviously in her natural state of bi-mess, after all Lena is hot….wait the devil is hot, I’m hilarious”_ Alex thought to herself her mind racing at light speed.

 

“You are The Lena Luthor! Miss Luthor I am a huge fan of your work” Kara started bumbling out, blushing like a virgin before turning to Alex and hitting her on her arm “You didn’t tell me your roommate was Lena Luthor! Alex! I thought you loved her… I mean you loved her work.. Oh Golly, I should stop”

 

“No please, I’m not used to people behaving.. well like actual people. I still didn’t get your name Miss…?” Lena laughed a short tinkering one before looking at Kara as if she was the most interesting thing she’d ever seen, extending her hand towards Kara.

 

“Kara Danvers, I’m Alex’s sister” Kara giggled out as she took Lena’s hand.

 

“A pleasure to meet you Miss Danvers” Lena just raised Kara’s hand to her lips, lingering for a fraction before pretending to jump back “Forgive me, European boarding school ingrained a few habits that I have yet to get rid of” Lena explained with a pout which was quickly followed by a smirk on seeing Kara blush.

 

“Ok.. Well I am sure you’ve business to attend to Luthor. Kara the bag, let’s go” Alex dragged Kara before she had to witness the Devil seducing her sister.

 

“Alex we’ve so much to talk” Kara whispered into her ears, but all Alex could see was Lena’s smug grin and wink at Alex before she turned away.

 

‘Fuck My Life’ was all Alex thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things seem to pick up now. Just to clarify this is a Supercorp and Sanvers fic. The Lena/Alex tag is as a brotp... No romantic pairing between these two ladies. That being said if you guys have any suggestions or questions, please ask away.


	4. Meeting Hell's Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy and more secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep reminding everyone this is a Sanvers/Supercorp fanfic. But that being said the journey is a long one and I'll be having some fun with these characters.
> 
> How steamy you ask? 5/10 Hellish points

Living with the Devil was more exhausting that Alex anticipated. The She-Devil seemed to have come straight from hell just to annoy Alex. In the one week of living with Lena Luthor, Alex had walked in on her with a different person everyday. The devil didn’t have any qualms about who she slept with or how many people she slept with. Men, Women and people in the queer spectrum seemed to parade the apartment.

 

Today Alex was greeted by the sight of two men with one very smug and satisfied Devil. Deciding that she’s had just enough, Alex decided to stop what might be the next round from taking place on the kitchen island.

 

“I didn’t think you took the whole concept of devil’s threesome in the literal sense” Alex commented lightly as she leaned on the wall.

 

“Well I don’t ever discriminate, besides the saying ‘more the merrier’ is so very true. Care to join?” Lena replied with a well devilish grin extending her hand beckoningly to Alex. The two shirtless men pausing whatever weird mating ritual they were doing on Lena’s neck to look at Alex.

 

“No thanks, firearm is loaded, wouldn’t want any casualties now would we” Alex replied casually with a hint of a threat as she fondly tapped on her gun strapped to her hip. “Although I would love to have a talk with you before you go” she continued as she nonchalantly took out her gun and began examining it her eyes looking piercingly at the two men.

 

“I think we should go…” One of the men started stuttering. While the other just nodded and before Alex could count to ten, both of them had disappeared.

 

“Now that wasn’t very nice was it? You don’t have to be so uptight you know. Loosen up, have some fun..This is your house for eternity.” Lena jested as she made no efforts to tighten her robe around her and poured out some bourbon for herself. 

 

“It is happy hour somewhere” Lena answered Alex’s non-verbal question as she sipped her drink.

 

“We need some boundary rules here. This is what? Your 10th tryst in a week. I can’t walk in ever day and have to anticipate seeing some strangers naked body along with you in lingerie. Keep your business in the bedroom” Alex stated firmly

 

“Dear Alexandra, did you really think you’ve a say in what happens here. You signed the contract. You got what you wished for. What happens next is all my wishes, you signed the deal. Read the fine print, the devil is the details after all” Lena’s voice dropped dangerously as she lightly cupped Alex’s face, smirking at the last line as she handed Alex her contract.

 

“Have fun Agent Danvers, you might want to reconsider your way of living, might as well join in on the fun, cause darling this is just the beginning” Lena husked before she vanished into thin air.

 

_‘I am an idiot’_ was all Alex could think before she started reading the contract.

 

———

 

Section G. 331. Part VI

The Devil may not reap the soul of the damned unless they have broken their contract. However the devil has full control on how exactly the wish would be granted. If the damned wishes to change their first wish, the Devil is free to reap the damned’s soul.

 

‘ _Fuck Fuck Fuck.. That’s me the damned. All this monologue requires is the sound of a tape being rewinded and me narrating how exactly I am in this position. Bloody Devil’_ Alex snarked in her mind as she finally finished going through the contract in detail.

 

“You look like you could use a drink, Agent” A familiar voice broke Alex out of her pity party. Willing herself not to look like a kicked puppy Alex turned to greet Director Lucy Lane.

 

“Lane what are doing here? I was just finishing up and a drink would be lovely. Let me just get everything in order.” Alex rambled out.

 

It had been almost a year since she had her _Gay-Awakening, as_ Kara put it, due to her close working situation with the gorgeous Lucy Lane. Two women heading an entire branch was almost unheard of in the FBI, so Lucy and Alex had to work extra hard to stay in their positions. This inevitably created a strong bond between these strong women, fighting crime and misogyny. Alex respected Lucy tremendously, that respect turned into a girl crush which then snowballed into her realising her preferences in a partner and a full on stuttering mess that she became in the presence of Lucy Lane.

 

“ So Agent, tell me what is happening in your life now. I feel like I’ve barely seen you nowadays” Lucy commented as she hooked her hand through a blushing Alex’s arm.

 

Part of the reason might have been due to Alex trying convince herself she had to get over her feelings for Lucy. But now standing in her presence, Alex couldn’t remember why she ever thought that would be a good idea. Lucy’s body language seemed to be more flirtatious than usual. Alex decided then and there she would find an answer for her question tonight.

 

If Lucy didn’t feel the same way, she would move on, however hard it would be. If she did.. Well Alex had gone through all protocols in the agency and found out there was no rule stating co-workers couldn’t date. Especially if they are in different departments of the same branch. Alex willed herself to think positively before she turned to Lucy with her most dazzling smile.

 

“Buy me drink and I’ll tell you all about it.” She flirted bumping her hips teasingly against Lucy’s.

 

“My My Agent Danvers, aren’t you forward” Lucy teased back as the duo made way to the bar nearby.

 

Entering the bar, Alex was reminded of the last time she was here. 

 

_‘No, No I will not let that She-Devil ruin my night. This is my night. Stupid Devil’_ Alex chastised herself as Lucy went to get them both drinks.

 

“A Guiness for the lady and whisky for me” Lucy announced as she came back with the drinks.

 

“You know me so well” Alex replied before she willed herself to kiss Lucy on the cheek to thank her.However at that precise moment Lucy turned to look at Alex and Alex’s lips landed dab smack on Lucy’s.

 

Freaked out and flustered, Alex jumped back muttering apologies “I am so sorry, I was going for a cheek peck, I didn’t mean to violate your space like that..”

 

Lucy’s ringing laughter cut through Alex’s freaked out apology. She comfortingly placed her hand on Alex’s forearm as she sat beside Alex in her booth.

 

“You always have to show me up don’t you Danvers? Here I was trying to flirt with you, maybe see if you like me and you just planted one on me. Don’t get me wrong I loved this change of paces.” Lucy tried to calm Alex down.

 

“Wait you like me? So that kiss wasn’t unwelcome” Alex questioned.

 

“Yes I do. I would especially like it if we continued this” Lucy husked as she closed in on Alex.

 

Alex relaxed into this kiss. Lucy’s lips quite outworldly and exquisite as it nipped Alex’s lips. Alex felt like a violin that was being played by Lucy, as hands started wandering.

 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere private?” Alex breathed out when she came out for air. “How about my place?”

 

“I don’t want Kara to walk in on us,” Lucy replied breathlessly as she nipped at Alex’s neck.

 

“No, No Kara. New place… Two blocks from here.. “ Alex breathed out as she felt Lucy’s hands teasingly go under shirt and come in contact with bare skin.

 

“You really do have your secrets don’t you Alex Danvers. Well lead the way” Lucy punctuated with a quick kiss before pulling away and dusting her clothes before offering a hand to Alex, who was nearly horizontal on the booth seat.

 

“You’ve no idea” Alex smirked at her before the duo rushed out and climbed on Alex’s bike.

 

————

 

Once Alex got into the elevator, her back was pushed against the walls. Lucy kissing her hungrily. Alex blindly pressed onto her floor number, as she hoisted Lucy higher so that she could wrap her legs around Alex’s waist. 

 

It was all of Alex’s fantasies coming to life and more. When the elevator dinged to indicate that they had reached the destination, Alex let Lucy down, she might be strong but Lucy on her hips ravaging her, had left her feeling all sorts of gooey feelings and she knew for a fact she would trip. 

 

With a persistent Lucy biting her ear lobe and kissing her neck from behind, Alex shockingly opened her apartment door. In a flash the door was closed and Alex pinned up against it with a very impish looking Lucy.

 

“You look like the cat who got all the cream” Alex muttered as Lucy gently scratched her scalp eliciting a moan from her.

 

“Well I certainly plan to” Lucy replied cheekily before bringing in Alex for another mind-numbing kiss. Lucy’s lips were like drugs, as cheesy as it sounded in Alex’s head. This woman in front of her better than anything she had ever imagined.

 

“That view looks amazing.. I’ve an idea how to make it positively sinful, that every time you look at it you’ll be imagining begging to come at my hands, or tongue. Take your pick” Lucy pulled away from Alex beckoning her to the large glass windows at the living area. Teasing her as she took off her shirt and bra in one motion while still cupping her breasts with one arm and throwing her clothes at Alex.

 

“Are you going to make me do all the work Agent Danvers?” She teased breaking Alex from her stupor.

 

“No Ma’am” Alex saluted goofily throwing off her shirt somewhere as she followed Lucy to the Ottoman that faced the windows.

 

Without a moment to waste they started devouring each. Twisting nipples, kissing every inch they could. Alex was dutifully sucking and nipping at her collarbone while pinching Lucy’s nipples when a slow clap started reverberatingacross the room.

 

“Bravo Miss Danvers, I really didn’t see you retaliating like this. I am impressed” The voice that had been taunting Alex for a week, The She-Devil herself interrupted her getting laid with the woman she had been crushing on for a year.

 

Lucy just handed Alex one of the throw blankets to cover herself up a bit before both the agents turned to greet the snarky Devil/CEO with a red head with her.

 

“Daniella darling could you please wait in my room. I’ve some business to attend to” Lena shooed the red head off to her room. “My my Alexandra, I didn’t know you were such a casanova. Luci dear pleasure to see you. We really ought to get a drink sometime soon. I’ve not seen you for weeks now”

 

‘ _Wait how does the Hell Queen know Lucy personally, was she an ex? A previous conquest?’_ Alex’s eyes widened at the implication.

 

“Don’t burst your head Miss Danvers, I’ve not slept with Luci, sweetheart why don’t you explain how you know me” Lena crooned

 

The previously silent Lucy sighed “I am Lutessa’s or Lena’s half sister.” she admitted.

 

Alex was dumbstruck. _’ Lucy and Lena? They looked nothing alike- warmth and cold, softness and edges, day and night….’_

 

“Oh don’t be shy, Alex knows me very well. Alex you already know Luci, but in her more common name Lucifer Morningstar, second in command and heir to the throne of Hell.” Lena waved off dramatically.

 

_‘Just Fucking Great.. ‘_ were all Alex could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got hot then cold real fast.. How do you think Alex will take this? Oh and let me know if the steamy scenes were steamy enough. Truth be told that was the fastest part to write. Leave suggestions on the smut and the story so I can improve both.  
> Comment away...


	5. Emotional Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets quite angsty, Basically Alex lets it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the tone was so sombre, I divided this chapter into two parts to keep with the tone. Next chapter will be coming soon and will be much more lighthearted. So this is a short chapter till then.

“Well this has been fun.. This Ottoman has now been ruined for me, my tits are freezing and I think you’ve a red head waiting for you in your room.” Alex managed to get it out without combusting. She grabbed her t-shirt and turned to face the rulers of Hell. “I’ll leave you two to plot the next world war, kill millions, eternal damnation of a sucker.. whatever you two hellish fiends do to bond.”

 

“Alex wait hear me out. Please” Lucy pleaded moving closer to Alex while still maintaining enough distance to placate her. 

 

“Calm down, Calm Down? You’ve been lying to me, stringing me along. All this time” Alex kept her stoic face determined not to break in front of the devils. “I thought I finally had a shot at happiness. That I finally could stop being that girl everyone pitied because she’s all alone. The loser who hangs out with guns and her sister, who has no social life. Tonight was all a farce. Fuck it this year was a huge fucking joke to you!” Alex started raising her voice.

 

“You didn’t show any interest in me till tonight. So what you and your sister planned to do this so I would see how much of an illusion my life really is? That you two own my ass? That I am this play-thing that you can just toss around. That she can taunt and you can seduce? Or was it not even that, it was just a fun bonding session for the immortal rulers of Hell ” Alex pointed at Lena and the Lucy.

 

“I just wanted to feel like I was normal. You and I were just two girls who liked each other. Who were exploring our relation, testing its boundaries…….. Never, Never speak to me again.” Alex finished off not wanting to give into her urges to cry. Her fist was cliched in rage and despair over this revelation. Willing herself reluctantly Alex finally decided to look at Lucy.

 

“I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I swear this is all a big coincidence. I really really do like you. Yes I am Lucifer. Yes I am the popular name of the devil and yes I’m actually the second in command of hell. But despite my name and predominant role as a villain, I never once wanted to harm you or humanity. My dear Alex, I fight everyday to protect people. Why else would I join the FBI?” A tear stricken Lucy pleaded, her hands wringing in front of her hoping Alex would let her hold her hands.

 

“I am the Lucy you liked… I never lied about who I was in essence. Please you’ve to believe me” Lucy begged.

 

“I think, I should stay away from here for tonight. I need some space Lucy.” Alex replied quietly as she quickly made way away from the infernal apartment. Getting out of the building and driving her bike was all a blur to Alex. She couldn’t feel anything, her anger had disappeared leaving a void. A void that just seemed to expand. A void where Alex could just be.

 

The biting cold wind nipped at her as she rode fast, weaving her way through the streets. Numb to all sensations. Numb in every sense.

 

Subconsciously Alex seemed to drive herself where she always went after an emotionally draining day. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they trudged on monotonously till they reached Kara’s apartment door. Before she could talk herself out of it, she knocked on the door (not wanting to intrude on another tryst). 

 

Kara appeared slightly disheveled but seemed to quickly gain her bearing when she Alex’s face. Alex just shuffled into the apartment and plopped herself onto the couch. She could hear Kara gently close the door, and the rustle of her rummaging through the fridge. Next thing Alex knew there was a box of ice cream in-front of her with a spoon in it. Alex gratefully scooped out a huge helping and started nibbling at her scoop. 

 

The two sisters sat in solitude, each with an ice-cream tub in hand and a throw rug on both their laps. Alex leaned onto Kara’s shoulder as her sister gently ran her fingers through her short hair, The noises from the city faintly heard as a background track. The moment was heartbreaking yet perfect. Alex could slowly starts feeling whatever she had pushed back at Lena’s apartment. Her eyes started tearing up and silent sobs wracked along her body.

 

Kara didn’t question her, rather just comfortingly wrapped both her arms around her older sister as she soothingly patted her back. Her mind trying to figure out why her sister was so devastated, readying to punch whomever rattled her sister so much.

 

After a few minutes of crying her heart out. Alex started to calm down, when Kara finally talked. 

 

“Alex, if you want to talk…?” Kara began to offer waiting to be rejected or taken up on her offer.

 

“Just give me a moment.. I want to tell you everything. I will tell you everything. Just give me some time to gather myself?” the last part came out as a question.

 

“Of course.” Kara replied softly as she hugged her sister tightly before letting go slowly.

 

The two sisters sat in a strained silence, both stress eating ice-cream. Once Alex realised she had hit the bottom of the previously unopened box, she decided she had to start talking.

 

Taking a deep breath Alex began. 

 

“Kara do you trust me? Do you promise to always to believe me when I tell you what happens?” 

 

A quip was at the tip of Kara’s tongue but realising that now wasn’t the time for jokes, she swallowed it back before nodding “Always Alex” she said earnestly her eyes wide as she held Alex’s hand.

 

“Ok, It all began the day I walked in on you with that brunette….”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex, I want to just give her a hug. Hopefully things start picking up again. Just a short 1000 word chapter while I re-group and can change my tone of writing. Yes Kara is going to find all about the ridiculous world Alex has gotten involved in.


	6. Veritas Revelatur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title suggests, All truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas keep popping in my head even at 3am.. I keep jolting down these notes. So the next update might be slower, just so that I can recollect myself and plan a little more.
> 
> This is the second part of the last chapter, I had divided up. So it's quite short.

“You made a deal with the devil and met her sister!” Kara exclaimed. “Alex you dumb idiot, why would you even take that contract?”

 

“Cause if I refused she could reap my soul for summoning her without cause.”Alex replied “You are taking this awfully well you know”

 

“She could’ve been bluffing, lawyers do it all the time. You should have told me earlier. We have to find a way to break this contract.” Kara started rambling “J’onn might have some idea..” 

 

“Wait J’onn as in your lab director? How would he know what to do?” Alex asked “Why are you so adamant that we should and can break the contract.”

 

“Ok so I need you to be really calm when I tell you this,… ikindaworkforaclandestineorganizationthatdealswithsupernaturalelementsandnotaresearchlab?” Kara mumbled out.

 

“What?”Alex questioned not catching what Kara said.

 

“My part time job in the labs? It’s more complicated than that. It’s part of a clandestine organisation that deals with supernatural elements across the world and my job at CatCo is to track and cover any supernatural sightings. I was recruited a year ago and I didn’t think you would believe me if I told you I deal with demons and not lab rats.” Kara started to explain. 

 

“You work for some crazy cult? You didn’t tell me? Karoline Elizabeth Danvers, what have you been getting yourself involved in?” Alex started yelling. “Is everyone I know part of this freakish otherworld? Everyone has a fucking secret!”

 

“In my defence I’m just an entry level employee. They purely need me for experimentation and containment of specimen. I didn’t even realise what I was working on till 6 months ago. I stumbled in on DEO operations because I had left my wallet at the lab. I thought I was helping cure cancer, not creating tranquillisers that knock off blazing hell hounds!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“I can’t stay mad at you, you’re the most oblivious person ever. Ugh why did we both have to not be normal?” Alex grunted as she screamed into a cushion.

 

“We are the Danvers sisters. We should come with a warning.” Kara offered helpfully as she cautiously placed her hand on a hunched over Alex.

 

“Come here” Alex suddenly enveloped Kara in a hug. 

 

“I’m so glad you aren’t mad at me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you were” Kara admitted softly.

 

“I can never be mad at you sis. We are both involved in something way over our heads.. “ Alex re-assured Kara.

 

“Wait then why bother working at CatCo?” Alex asked

 

“I keep an eye on any unusual stories or tips we get, and cover up incidents if necessary. Not exactly in line with my journalistic integrity.. But I’ve to protect people. Knowing that these creatures exist.. that our nightmares can be real.. It can rattle anyone. “Kara explained.

 

“The DEO is actually how I met Winn and James. They both work there, although James works at CatCo to alter photographs if necessary, to change narratives. That sort of thing” Kara added.

 

“Wait the super-dorks are part of this agency too?” Alex exclaimed in surprise. “Dammit, I’m loosing major cool points as an FBI agent here Kar” she groaned in mock agony.

 

“So about Lucy..?” Kara asked cautiously 

 

“What about her? She’s the sister of the Devil, I’ve terrible taste in women and men. End of story, I will be moving on” Alex replied cuttingly.

 

“Hmm.. You know I never knew that the Devil actually lived on Earth.We always thought she lived in another dimension, arriving only when summoned. Speaking of summoning, could I get that bracelet? I think DEO archives might be safer lest another apartment hunting disgruntled FBI employ, decides to sell their soul for a freaking apartment!” Kara rambled. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do. Although it is best if some of your agents can come an collect it. Otherwise someone might think I’m burying evidence.” Alex agreed easily feeling content for the first time in a week.

 

Just sitting with her sister with half-melted ice-cream with finally no secrets between them. It felt like she could breathe again.

 

“Could I read through your contract sometime soon? Maybe I could get DEO help and see if there is a loophole?” Kara asked Alex breaking the silence.

 

“About that.. I kinda might have broken the contract already.” Alex replied nervously.

 

“WHAT!” Kara exclaimed in anger.

 

“One of the clauses of my stay was that I spend all nights at the apartment till my prohibition period, and it’s only been a week. The other was I should not divulge the details of the contract to anyone,” Alex replied sheepishly remembering the clauses.

 

“Alexandra Guinevere Danvers!” Kara chastised.

 

_‘I always hated my middle name… ‘_ Alex added mentally.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where I am going with this.... let me know what you think of this reveal.. I twisted the pilot episode a bit to suit this storyline. Any character you'd like to see more?


	7. Minor Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex prepares to get her soul reaped. POV shift to Lena and Sanvers interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a day or two to reset to the original tone of the story however life caught up and I just didn't get time to type anything. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

Alex walked towards Lena’s apartment building with trepidation. She had been listing out the pros and cons of going back to penthouse and after spending her last morning on Earth with Kara, eating the largest most calorie laden breakfast ever and even had sundae before eight in the morning, she just wanted to get it over with. Alex also figured she might have a full stomach with all her favourite food before the Grim Reaper decided to reap her soul.

Alex trudged on as slowly as she could. She chomped on the churro she had in her hand, waiting for her lift.

“You look like you are meeting up with a known murderer.” A short Latina looking woman quipped on her side. “Sorry but no one should be looking so desolate while eating churros, especially Mama Gina’s churros”

“I am meeting with my roommate from hell.” Alex offered as she chomped into the last of her churro.

“Cooool.” The lady drawled out as the elevator finally reached the floor.

Alex kept grinding her teeth nervously. The woman kept rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. As Alex punched in the 66th floor button, the lady let out a low whistle.

“You must have a pretty sweet view of the city from there. I’m just going to get my stuff from my ex’s place.” She said as she punched in the 42nd floor.

“It is” Alex agreed although mentally her head went back to last night and Lucy and kissing.

‘ _Snap out of it Alex. Be nice to this stranger maybe then even if my soul is reaped in the next ten minutes, I don’t go into hell as a total loser’_ She chastised herself.

“Your ex must be pretty loaded though. Rent here isn’t cheap. I had to sell my soul to the devil to get this place” Alex asked chuckling internally at the last sentence.

“She was a lawyer so you might not be the only one who did sell their soul. I can’t believe I actually dated her. Oh well this seems like my ride is over.” The lady noted as the elevator slowed down. “Good luck with your roommate” she called out as she got off.

“Good luck with the ex” Alex replied before the elevator door shut and she continued her upward ascension to hell.

Time seemed to speed up since in no time she had entered the penthouse corridor. Taking a deep breath Alex strode forward knowing Lena would be on her way to her office no sooner than 9.

Instead of being greeted with the sight of fire or anything remotely hellish, Alex faced Lena’s sterile living room and The Devil herself sipping her morning espresso with a biscotti.

The scene was rather normal and not at all what Alex expected how reaping of her soul would go.

_‘At least give me horns and a trident! Am I not worthy even of a little bit of theatrics?’ Alex sulked._

“Miss Danvers, good to see you’re back. I apologise for last night. I am not used to thinking of humanities feelings, I was under the notion that you would appreciate the truth. Nevertheless would you care for some coffee?” Lena spoke without even turning to look at Alex until the very end.

‘ _What sort of fucking twilight zone have I fallen into?’_ Alex thought

“No twilight zone. This still remains Earth in the year 2017.” Lena replied letting Alex know she had said that out loud.

“Not to sound ungrateful but I was preparing to have my soul reaped. I even ate over 10,000 calories already in preparation so that I can depart with some pleasure. I mean I hadn’t spent the night in the apartment last night. Isn’t that clause broken?” Alex questioned trying to figure out Lena’s game.

“Yes but since you probationary period had ended yesterday, you are free to spend 2 nights a week away. Read page 23, Line 34.” Lena waved her hand as the contract materialised in front of Alex.

‘ _What! That was never there on the contract. What is she playing at?’_ Alex wondered.

“I am pretty sure this was never there on the contract.” Alex questioned Lena deciding she liked knowing all the pieces in the game and this was a unknown variable she couldn’t trust.

“You humans don’t exactly have the best memory. It was always there. If that is all, I need to get back to running a multi-dimension empire.” Lena abruptly snapped before grabbing her coat and exiting in the most human way, through the door.

“Oh and I would suggest not giving your contract to anyone. That is just between me and you. If Kara or anyone of your friends including my sister were to get it through your carelessness or yourself.. Well you know what happens then. Good Day Agent Danvers” Lena called out as she paused at the door before shutting it.

Alex had only few thoughts on her mind.

 _‘1. Lena Luthor may have a heart._  
2\. I still have my soul.  
3\. I am still bound by this contract.  
4\. I can’t get anyone to go through it.  
5\. I am late for work… Oh Shit.. Lucy.. Wait Lucifer’

———-  
Lena Luthor was having the most boring work day ever. Aside from tweaking her contract with Alex Danvers on the suggestion of Luci (Not that she would ever let Lucifer know that), Lena had nothing of matter to attend to.

Hell was running smoothly, her mother was still controlling Heaven, all the guardian demons were doing their jobs meticulously and humans weren’t making too much disruption. It was a perfectly boring day.

That is until her office door slammed open with a speeding Kara Danvers entering her office with no appointments and her personal guardian demon/ secretary Jess closely on her heels.

“I am so sorry Miss Luthor I tried to stop her but she was so fast. I barely saw her.” Jess started apologising.

“It’s ok Jess, please put Miss Kara Danvers here on the list, she is to be shown whenever possible.” Lena waved off the apology. She was glad the younger Danvers had interrupted her blissfully tedious morning, although looking at the cherub looking girl she wondered why she didn’t want to throw her out.

“Miss Danvers what can I do for you?” Lena asked a Kara who seemed to be preparing herself for some sort of battle.

Kara took a deep breath to calm herself down, Lena cocked her eyebrow with a curious smirk.

“I am here on CatCo business, my editor asked me get a quote on your latest project; Cadmus” Kara spoke her voice laced with an unusual edge.

“Now why do I find it hard to believe you rushed through L-Corp just to get a quote for an article” Lena mused twirling her chair slightly wth a smirk.

“You are right. That’s not why I am here. I need to know why Alex? Why did you pick Alex to be tortured? I know you are the Devil but Alex is a good person. Couldn’t you let her even say good-bye to our parents before you fucking reaped her soul. I know you can vaporise me any second and yelling at the Devil isn’t the best idea, but I don’t care.” Kara started ranting her words getting more passionate as she spoke,

“Trust me Luthor, I will bring hell onto Earth. I’ve the resources and I am persistent and I will find a way.” Kara swore

“I’ve just a few things to correct in that devilishly passionate speech of yours” Lena jested as she got off her seat and stalked Kara like a Panther.

“Alex is still well and alive. She hasn’t technically broken any of her clauses, so she keeps her soul. Even if I did reap her soul, she said her goodbye to you, so consider that my benevolence. You should really care when accusing the devil of something she hasn’t done.” Lena walked up behind Kara who was standing stiff.

“I do admire your gusto and confidence, threatening the devil by telling her you’ll bring hell on Earth. A-plus delivery too, your biceps were deliciously tensed her you cherub features aren’t that cherub anymore. However the resources you so heavily rely on, well I provide them. The DEO is **MY** supernatural task-force. Ruling Hell and it’s occupants are my job after all. As for your persistence, I know that first hand after all you're the only human to figure out an anaesthetic that is potent enough on a hell hound. Bravo by the way, I hope the pay-rise conveyed that” Lena came back to her chair in front of Kara.

Kara instead of looking at Lena with disgust or anger now looked at Lena as if she was a new puzzle she couldn’t wait to solve. There was a pause as both women studied each other.

“So about that quote?” Kara asked her voice resembling the woman whom Lena had met at her apartment, and a disarming smile aimed at the Devil that had the usually put together Ruler of Hell gaping for a fraction of a second.

“Jess has probably already sent my quote to your email. Perhaps one of these days I could give you a _private_ tour of the labs?” Lena blurted out, her curiosity to figure out Kara Danvers piquing, making sure to stress on the word private.

“Oh Thank you very much. I would love a tour, I would really like that” Kara smiled as she adjusted her glasses shyly. “I should get going then..” she stuttered out turning ever so slightly to the door.

“I will let you know when that tour is” Lena said quickly with a devilish smirk.

“I look forward to it” Kara replied with a smile before exiting.

“Jess” Lena pressed the intercom “ I need Kara Danver’s guardian demon to report to me within an hour. I need to know more about her”

‘ _What is that banging in my stomach_?’ Lena wondered as her body felt alive in centuries. _  
‘I feel like I am in trouble with that one’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alex is not soulless, Lena might actually have a heart. Kara is a spitfire when anyone messes with Alex. 
> 
> Oh and more of our favorite Detective in the next chapter. What is the verdict on the story so far. Please help me out and leave a comment


	8. Settling Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Dimples appears.. Alex is in a pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had begun this chapter as a Supercorp one but had to re-write it after the SDCC incident. It took some time to get over but by then I was super busy and was travelling for my vacation and well.. I just didn't have any time. So I hope this makes up for the long hiatus.

Alex was having a weird day. She had begun the day expecting to visit the underworld. Maybe a few torture sessions to ease her into an eternity there.

 

She had fuelled up and eaten ice cream for breakfast and all the calorie laden food she could. Eternity was long after all. 

 

If she didn't know better The Devil didn't actually want her soul. Instead of reaping her soul, Lena just let her off on a warning. 

 

Along with a feeling of ecstasy, bewilderment and trepidation, she was also currently feeling the after effects of her gluttonous behaviour, as she walked on with a sluggish head. 

 

Alex groaned as she was flipped onto the mat by Vasquez.

 

"Damn Danvers did you gain ten pounds since the last week?" Vasquez quipped 

 

"Shut it Susan" Alex swiped her leg across to knock Vasquez over. Both the women panting on the floor mat. 

 

"Guinevere is that how you treat people?" Vasquez replied knowing Alex hated her middle name as much as she herself hated her first name. 

 

Alex flipped Vasquez off, before pushing her self of the floor. "Come on Reina we've papers to file" 

 

"What's wrong Danvers? You seem out of sorts" Vasquez pestered “Didn’t your night with Director Lane go as planned?”

 

Alex turned towards Vasquez startled by this information.

 

“What? You do realise we work at an intelligence agency, besides you two weren’t subtle linking arms and flirting as you went. Tony from IT saw you two and I must say I am so disappointed that I lost 50 bucks. I figured between the two of you we would only know about you guys when you are getting married, for agency decency and all.” Vasquez clarified.

 

“What bet? How many people think we are together?” Alex asked frantically.

 

“Well you both have been giving heart eyes for almost 7 months, people started placing bets for 5 of them. As far I know only 30 agents are a part of the bets. And no I shall not be giving their names Danvers. But judging from your face we are all way off. Do you want to sit?” Vasquez said noticing Alex look paler by the second.

 

“Luci…. Lucy and I decided we would not be compatible despite our attractions. It would not be ethical if we both pursued a relation” Alex manage to blurt out calmly. Her mind was racing at miles however.

 

The implication that her co-workers knew that she was interested in women and the fact that she hadn’t been subtle with her affections scared her. Unlike Kara, Alex had always been closed off when it came to matters of the heart. She only realised that she liked women exclusively at the age of 28. 

 

With that realisation had come the difficulty in accepting herself. Despite having Kara who was always open with her affections, her mother who suspected before she did and loved her all the same, coming to terms with her sexuality was difficult for Alex. 

 

The unrequited crush she had on Lucy Lane didn’t help, mostly because Lucy was her co-worker and technically her superior (Though it never felt that way. That were equals in their mind) in a very sexist branch where both of them struggled as successful women in a male dominated field. Feeling how she did for Lucy had made her even more reserved or so she thought.

 

“Oh man really? You guys would have been so awesome together though. Two badass agents working together and just being awesome in general” Vasquez shrugged off.

 

Somehow Vasquez’s nonchalance gave Alex some peace of mind. She felt liberated from some of her fears.

 

“Thank You” Alex went for an uncharacteristic side hug, hoping to convey how much she appreciated Vasquez. Reina was her closest friend in the Bureau after all.

 

“Don’t mention it Danvers. It seems like heartbreak is all over this month. Linda and Ryan broke up HR Pam was complaining about the shit ton of paperwork she had to do since Linda is moving to Metropolis, couple of celebrities broke up that had my niece all emotional. Oh and my cousin finally broke up with the corporate lawyer.” Vasquez started going on to get Alex’s mind off of Lucy Lane.

 

“You mean the cop cousin who you nearly disowned for dating a corporate lawyer of all people? Good for her what was she thinking of?” Alex replied “Why is Linda moving to Metropolis? She is a sunshine person, Metropolis is as dreary as it gets.”

 

“It was between Metropolis and Gotham” Vasquez supplied 

 

Alex nodded. Gotham was as close to a crime syndicate as a city could get although Bruce Wayne’s latest initiative with the Gotham Police Department seemed to have brought down crime rates by 5 percent. 

 

“Agent Danvers, the latest shipment of the Serpents is on the move. It seems to be heading for the inner city.” an agent rushed up to Alex and Reina.

 

“Finally” Alex nearly crooned with happiness of getting a lead.

 

————

 

“Are you kidding me! You just foiled an FBI investigation? It is as if you want to let them get away!” Alex angrily exclaimed at the blonde NCPD officer who tripped of the gang when he ambushed Alex’s operation.

 

“Hey hey hey back of my agents we have jurisdiction over all drug movement in the city and we were just following up on a lead, so I would really appreciate it if back away and let my technicians work” An assertive female voice called behind Alex. Alex turned over to see the same lady she had seen by the elevator.

 

“Well if you did your job right you would know that that guy you just lost for and who shot my agent was a member of the Serpents so really he is under my jurisdiction. If you’ve any problems with my agents being here we are more than happy to take over all your cases.” Alex replied unwilling to give leeway to the woman.

 

“You feds are all the same. Do you have a booklet that you’ve to summarise so all of you would be the same level of condescending arseholes?” The officer replied.

 

“Look here Officer..” Alex began

 

“Detective. Detective Sawyer” the woman identified herself.

 

“Detective Sawyer, I’ve been behind this gang for a year now. We have no intel except that they are drug dealers. No proof, no idea who the supplier is and who is hiding them. So I would really appreciate it if you could leave that perp alone as he is the first trace of this stupid organisation we’ve had so far” Alex tried to change up her tone knowing cops were hard on government bureaucrats like herself.

 

“Well isn’t it your lucky day that we know someone high-profile enough to help them. And I’m feeling a little hospitable, that is if we small time police people are allowed to tag along with your investigation.” Sawyer bartered.

 

Alex sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. Making up her mind on implicating this gang and to finally get a lead on them she made a snap decision.

 

“Fine only you can tag along though. I can’t have too many NCPD cops on this operation. Keep contact between my operation and your department. I will talk things out with your Captain. Detective Sawyer welcome to FBI” Alex announced formally extending her had for a shake. She made mental notes to run a through background checks on the detective and kick her out as soon as she was a liability.

 

“Glad to be on the team Agent.. “ Sawyer trailed off.

 

“Danvers. Now don’t you have some high profile bastard that I can follow up on?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah. Right this way.” Detective Sawyer led Alex to the police cruiser that was parked nearby and handed her an envelope from the dashboard.

 

“I promise you the source is reliable and this might shock you, but boy oh boy.” Sawyer muttered the last bit.

 

Alex quickly opened the envelope to find photographs. Photographs of the Serpent member she lost with the Devil herself. Lena _Fucking_ Luthor.

 

_‘Oh fucking hell’ Alex thought_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the devil up to now? And what can Alex expect from Lena and how is Maggie going to feel about all this? Leave your thoughts cause I love hearing what you guys think.


	9. Devilish Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long over-due update... Just a filler while I try to get a hang of college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry for this long break. I just started my first year of college and finished my first cycle of midterms (Quarter system sucks) and finally got some free time to finish this chapter. Moving half way across the world definitely took a toll on me.This is just a filler chapter while I try to figure out the next chapter for this and my other fic The Ultimate Wing-Night.
> 
> I will try to update asap. But please some comments cause they make my day. Hopefully I can whip up something by this weekend.

Alex trudged into the prominent National City skyscraper with Detective Sawyers and two other agents. Her heart was surprisingly steady but her mind was racing. 

 

_‘What is the She-Devil going to do now? Is she going to erase our minds? I doubt the Ruler of Hell can be sent to prison or even be called in for questioning. Do I have to give up my integrity cause she expects me to save her arse since I am under her contract. What happens if she does get arrested? Do I get the apartment and still stay in it.’_

 

“What’s got you looking so somber Danvers? You should try to loosen up, we are probably going to make a high profile arrest on a high profile case, I would have figured you FBI folks would be skipping ‘cause of the publicity” Sawyer interrupted her inner monologue.

 

“We are on a case and the chances of actually arresting Lena Luthor are pretty slim.” Alex deflected as she waved her badge at the security and made her way to the elevator.

 

“I mean I know Luthor does a lot of charitable shit but still, people like her have the money and influence to build gangs like the Serpents. All the charity work might be a way to smuggle drugs and build credibility.” Sawyers countered.

 

“Someone sounds awfully judgy and bitter. “ Alex commented. 

 

“Just have had way too many run-ins with the wealthy. You grow weary when you interact a lot with them” Maggie sighed “But you’re right. Jumping to conclusions is dangerous for a cop.” she pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

For the rest of the elevator ride the two women stood in silence. The generic elevator music playing in the background for what seemed to be an endless elevator ride. Both the women exited out of the elevator with two drastically different energies. 

 

Before they could get to the CEO office, they were met with an indignant secretary. 

 

“You can’t just barge in here! I need to see your identification and reason for visit..” the woman demanded.

 

“Ma’am this isn’t an arrest. We just want to talk with Miss Luthor. I am Agent Danvers from FBI, this is detective Sawyer from NYPD” Alex calmly flashed her ID, while Sawyer did the same.

 

The woman huffed before returning to her desk and buzzed them in. 

 

“Tell me that didn’t scream guilty” Sawyer commented with a defiant head tilt.

 

Alex just took a deep breath for what might be a shit storm, before pushing the surprisingly heavy door.

 

“I am Agent Danvers from FBI and we’d like to ask a few question Miss Luthor” Alex announced as soon as she entered.

 

Both the officers were greeted with silence and a turned chair. 

 

“Excuse Miss Luthor!” Sawyer asked briskly. 

 

“Forgive me I was just cleaning up.” A familiar voice spoke from behind. Somewhat used to the devil sneaking up on her Alex just turned with her arms crossed unlike Sawyer who flinched ever so slightly.

 

“How may I be of assistance officers?” Lena asked as she poured herself a glass of water before sitting down at her desk.

 

“Miss Luthor we’d like to ask a few questions about your relationship to this man” Alex switched to her professional voice as she passed a photograph of the devil with the serpent. 

 

“Yes I do know this man. I’m helping him out, since he procured something useful for me.” Lena replied flippantly.

 

“Excuse me” Sawyer exclaimed shocked.

 

“I am business woman Detective, I needed help to procure an item in the possession of the serpents, Mr Tiller offered his services. In exchange I make sure his children are safe and cared for. I fail to see why this requires the FBI to be present” Lena answered challengingly with a head tilt and questioning eyebrow raise. 

 

“That is classified, Miss Luthor. You don’t mind giving us a statement I presume if thats all the involvement you’ve” Alex replied trying to get out of there quickly.

 

“Oh Alex, if you need anymore proof I will call the president since it was for a government program I needed Mr Tiller’s help after all” Lena said exasperatedly with a devilish smile as she let the detective know about their acquaintance.

 

“That will not be necessary. Just a statement.” Alex interrupted. 

 

“Very well. Oh and by the way Kara dropped by. She said hi.” Lena replied casually.

 

Alex could make out Detective Sawyer’s features harden at the clear implications of Lena’s words. Alex nodded as she quickly made her way out letting the officer take the statement. Detective Sawyer followed her with a heavy step in her stride. 

 

“Guess Luthor does have her influence everywhere.” Sawyer mentioned offhandedly with a clear angry undertone. 

 

“She doesn’t. We have no probable cause to take her in for questioning. Especially someone of her stature? We don’t need that kind of publicity.” Alex countered tiring of the detective’s judgement.

 

“She was on a first name basis with you.” Sawyer mentioned offhandedly much less hostile than before. 

 

“Yes. She’s my roommate” Alex replied for some reason justifying herself. 

 

_‘I don’t want her to think I’m a corrupt FBI agent, that’s all’_ Alex justified her over sharing. 

 

“Oh damn. Now this story I need to know more about. I know a place nearby where they sell the best coffee and donuts” Detective Sawyer offered an olive branch.

 

“Some stereotypes are just too good to break. But unfortunately I’ve a meeting in half an hour. Rain check?” Alex offered.

 

“Sure” Detective Sawyer replied with a less radiant smile. 

 

Alex did’t notice the drop as she mentally started making a speech to berate Kara with for going to see the Devil.

 

_‘Her hero complex is going to send me to an early grave.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at me to update faster or see me be a bi-mess on Tumblr. @megxrubia.

**Author's Note:**

> So? what do you think of this chapter? You can also find me on Tumblr under MegxRubia too... Feel free to chat with me.


End file.
